10 Clips Of Life
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: 10 Clips of life for Jude and Max though out their life. This is Across The Universe but It Wouldn't Let Me Put That As The Movie So I Put 10 hings I Hate About You. Sorry!


John Michael Mongumrey - Sold(The Grundy County Auction)

Jude went down to see his father today and the man didn't want him to enter fear with his life but Jude didn't plan to do that anyways. He just wanted to see him but as he left he seen the boy of his dream undder his breath he muttered;"Hey, pretty man with the pretty blond hair red lips and blue eyes" and that was the start they begain dating and to this day they laugh about how they met that day.

The Beatles - Eight Days A Week

Max loeved jude frokm the first time he saw hoim and every day after. So when he woke and seen Jude beside him a song came to him. Hold Me, Love Me, Hold Me, Love Me, I aint got nothing but love boy eight days a week. eight days a week I love. And jude knew Max needed him and he needed Max Eight days a week. And so when max left for war that was about 2 years of hell for them both but even so, eight days a week they thought about each other And loved each other.

Hey Monday - Obvious

When max and jude went out it was crazy and completly obvious that they were together. And when they did go out they danced to their favorite song if they could because thay were obiously in love especially when they were close to each other. They got crazy, got druck and got high and they turned the town upside down but when they went out they made sure none of their friends seen them because lucy did NOT need to know about this. But they couldn't help it and Licy knew because theyh were that obiouse when they were together.

My Chemical Romance - Hang'em High

When max went off to war he was so terrified he lost all emotion exept hate and hurt, that how it had to be for him to kill like he had to. But he still hoped he would see Jude but he wrote to Jude; Don't stop if I fall, baby don't stop bury me if I don't come home. And Max hopes he will, because if he dies he still wants Jude to be happy and after killing all the people that he has he things he sould die, Jude deserves better than a killer such as hiself but he cant help how much he loves Jude and hopes he wont die.

Weird Al Yankovick - Which Backstreet Boy Is Gay

Prudence used to make a joke thAT 1 out of 2 guys were gay so she keep asking Jude and max wich onw was it and they would play and point at the other acting like they were strait as a pole but they knew deep down that was far from the truth as it could get but they still wouldn't say who was gay.  
even though they knew all to well they were both gay, well at least for each other.

R Kelly ft Usher - Same Girl

Max and Luck were always close so when Max told Lucy of his boyfriend she was happy for him until it seemed like he was describing her own boyfriend Jude with the soft brown eyes beautiful artist hands and chocolate brown hair. So she told him about her theory and they talked about how they though he ment it when he said "I love you" and "I want you". They both thought they would marry him one day. Max loved him so much and so did Lucy so they call him to met Lucy but she was gonna bring max to. In the end Jude had to choose, so what did he chose. Lets just say Max was got married a year later.

Reba McEntire - He Gets That From Me

Jude awoke in the mornings to see his son. And all day he was reminded how much his baby was like him or his husband Max. It kind of hurts when this son Dylan looks hat him with those bog blue eyes and crooked grin theirs no denying that hes Max's child. On their was to the Cemetery his son made him laugh when he felt like crying that child is everything to Jude and sometimes its just like Max is here again. Dylan misses his father he gets that from Jude. Jude misses his max

Forever The Sickest Kids - Whoa oh (Me Vs Everyone)

Max cant forget his and Jude's first date. He wanted to dance but Jude didn't know about that and even though he kept getting shot down, he still tried and when Jude finally agreed he danced so well Max was amazed at the way he moved and so that's what they did; they danced, and danced, and danced they moved perfectly together. Jude and Max; Max and Jude. Max thinks to his self what would he do without Jude and how Jude made him feel a little inferior tonight dancing but its all good. His boyfriend is just one hell of a dancer.  
Lit - My Own Worst enemy

Max and Jude had their first real fight last night. It ending with max leaving and crying and Jude passed out on the couch drunk so he called Max the next day and asked him why he woke up and his cloths were on why his car was in the front yard why the smoke alarm was going off just WHY. And when Max told he he drove to Max's and on the was realized he was his own worst enemy doing this to Max so he cut down drinking and told max how sorry he was and begged for forgiveness. Max forgave him then they had great make up sex

Blink182 - Hey Leonardo(She likes Me For Me)

Max is in love with Jude aqnd know he might just stay with him because Jude likes Max for Max not because he has money or because hes cute or charming because Jude has seen him at his worst and is still by his side today. And Max thinks Jude know that Max will do anything for him. Max has never know true love but know he knows what its like to be in love he knows his arms belongs around Jude and that with Jude with him he can do anything. And he like Jude for Jude not because of his sexy accent or his awesome art he just loves Jude and so he knows they will be okay and he knows he cant live without Jude but hope because he is going to war, just in case, Jude can live without him even though it hurts to think he is not need he just love Jude that much. 


End file.
